O Som do Silêncio
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Segredos não ouvidos. - Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy - EWE


**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **XXII Challenger Relâmpago do fórum 6v, mestrado pela Pam

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Capa:** por Dark – link no meu perfil.

**Sinopse:** Segredos não ouvidos.

**Spoiller: **7 – esta fic despreza o Epílogo

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização: **14 de março de 2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **1

**O Som do Silêncio**

Era um lugar.

Um lugar-nenhum. Lugar-vazio. Lugar-nada.

Lugar-ninguém.

Pouco mais de dois metros quadrados. Uma porta de madeira podre. Um balde de dejetos. Uma janela alta, quadrada e pequena, com três barras de ferro.

O sol só batia ao amanhecer, fraco demais, descendo como um carinho a extensão da porta, a sombra das três barras como uma constante através do tempo, até sumir, e a luz se tornar penumbra, e a penumbra se tornar escuridão, e o sol ressurgir, manso.

Sempre. Dia após dia.

Era um lugar-não-tempo.

Um lugar que surgiu sem uso apropriado, e sem uso permaneceu até _ele_ surgir.

Ele veio como o som da batida da porta e do corpo rolando no chão.

E então havia o sangue e os gemidos. O sol batia na porta e corria, sumindo sem alcançar o corpo caído. O prato de comida e o copo de água surgiam e desapareciam por mágica, como a mágica que mantinha a porta de pé e trancada. E o corpo não se moveu por dias. Ele somente respirava, sangrava e gemia.

Era escuridão quando ele se sentou e se arrastou até a porta. E olhou. E a saliva descia dura pela garganta seca, e as mãos testavam os ferimentos, e os olhos pontuavam o lugar.

A janela. O balde. A porta.

O sol veio, e água e a comida. A luz mostrava os cabelos loiros e os olhos claros. A pele branca seguiu cortada pelas três barras de ferro como a porta, constante, manchada de sangue. E quando o sol se foi, o homem ainda não havia comido. Tomou a água, e o prato e o copo se foram também.

E então, havia os gritos. E o pulso que não estava torcido batendo com força contra a porta podre, como se a magia posta ali fosse permiti-la cair. A voz rouca falava em inocência, em injustiça e em direitos. Falava em amor e chorava. E o homem gritou e chorou até cair de joelhos e se encolher no chão abraçado ao próprio corpo. E a escuridão veio, inevitável.

Os gritos começavam sempre junto com o amanhecer, mas com o aceitar da comida e da água, os gritos perderam o medo da escuridão, e duravam muito mais tempo.

E o lugar virou lugar-eco. Pois os gritos começavam e terminavam em si mesmos, em seu choro rouco, em sua dor.

E ninguém ouvia.

E o homem percebeu. E os gritos pararam em sua voz cortada pelas barras de ferro enquanto o sol acariciava seu rosto molhado de lágrimas. E o vazio do lugar pintava seu desespero de tristeza, e seus olhos se apagaram, mesmo quando havia luz.

E quando a manhã se fez, o homem voltou a sangrar. As unhas remexiam as feridas recém-cicatrizas tingindo as roupas de vermelho-sol, e corriam os dedos pela parede que a luz não atingia, pintando o lugar com sua cor, além da porta e das três grades.

E quando o homem terminou, o corpo se despiu. E o lugar ganhou mais coisas: camisa, calça, gravata. E os dedos longos e dentes raivosos fizeram tudo em tiras, e logo havia a corda. Tecido trançado manchado de cor de sol.

E foi na penumbra, sem luz ou escuridão demais, que a corda encontrou as três barras de ferro, e os pés nus do homem encontraram na pouca altura do balde de dejetos a sua salvação.

Quando o silêncio se fez, tudo o que havia no lugar eram o balde caído, a porta podre enfeitiçada, a janela com suas três barras de ferro e o corpo pendurado sem vida na corda.

E o silêncio leu nas paredes a história dos dois rivais que sobreviveram à guerra para se apaixonar. A história de como eles decidiram manter segredo enquanto todos aqueles que odiassem a um ou ao outro não estivessem em lugares como aquele. E como aquele que todos julgavam que não poderia morrer foi assassinado no dia em que o homem que amava foi inocentado no tribunal, e os dois iriam se encontrar para se amarem à noite, quando na escuridão poderiam curar suas feridas.

E por isso o amado foi incriminado como assassino, e diversas mãos o lincharam por justiça ao seu herói, e ele foi jogado ali.

Para que fosse assassinado por suas próprias mãos, em um lugar vazio de vida, deixando suas verdades escritas em sangue para o nada.

**FIM**

**NA: Nem vou comentar... comentem vocês. XD**

**Ah, só um curiosidade. Essa fic foi plotada em julho de 2007, para um chall de ficlets do 3v mestrado pela twin. Eu não escrevi essa porque uma outra concorrente acabou postando uma fic com a mesma base antes dela surgir. Bem, agora, totalmente revigorada e reformada, ela nasceu. Não é lindo? :D**

**beijos**


End file.
